Stop the Power Unknown
by Kiawna
Summary: Okay, here is chapter 1. The Request. The Get Backers get an odd request, but one that, if they fail, will destroy Japan, and possibly the world.
1. Default Chapter

Kiawna: Welcome to another one of my meaningless stories.  
  
Orli: You are just saying they are meaningless because it is 12:30am and you need rest.  
  
Kiawna: I do not.  
  
Orli: Yes you do, look at all the mistakes you are making as you type.  
  
Kiawna: what msitakes?  
  
Orli: My point exactly.  
  
Kiawna: My head hurts.  
  
Orli: headache from staring at the compy screen too long.  
  
Kiawna: *sticks tongue out*  
  
Orli: *rolls eyes*  
  
Kazuki: What is going on?  
  
Orli: Kiawna won't go to bed.  
  
Kiawna: That is because I'm not.*yawns* tired.  
  
Kazuki: You should go to bed. You are swaying and slowly dosing off.  
  
Kiawna: Kazuki! *glomps him* I didn't know you were here.  
  
Orli and Kazuki: *sweatdrop*  
  
Orli: *whispers to Kazuki* take her to her room. I'll finish here.  
  
Kazuki: *nods and carries her to her room*  
  
Kiawna: *yawns and falls asleep on the way to her room*  
  
Orli: *sighs* Okay all, she will start the story tomorrow. If she types it now, there will be *many* mistakes/typos. Oh and she is only going to say this once. She does not own Get Backers, much to her disappointment. Second to all those who have read her YGO story, she is sorry that she has not got chapter six up yet. Kiara is giving her problems. *glares at the yami*  
  
Kiara: *innocent look while she is holding a blowtorch* what?  
  
Orli: *sweatdrop* see what I mean, so chapter six for "Many Projects, 1 Partner" will be up ASAP as well as the first chapter for this story so, night all! *waves and flies to the room* 


	2. Chapter 1: The Request

Kiawna: Okay, now I am up and awake and can now type.  
  
Orli: You hope.  
  
Kiawna: *glares*  
  
Orli: *returns glare*  
  
Kiawna: I'll get on with it. Kadz, you want to do the honors?  
  
Kazuki: Gladly. This is the first of an unknown amount of chapters. She only intends on continuing if she gets reviews, so, R&R. ^^  
  
Kiawna: How can you resist that smile?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was late in the afternoon and the Get Backers still hadn't got a job. 'Ban-chan! I'm hungry.' The Blonde haired boy complained to his partner. They were out on the street once again handing out fliers for their retrieval service. Once again, they had not had a job in weeks.  
  
The dark, spiky haired guy hit him on the head, 'Jeez Ginji, you are always complaining about food and never do any work. How are we ever going to get a job if you don't start helping hand out fliers?'  
  
'Ginji pretended to cry, 'but Ban-chan, we haven't eaten for 2 days and Natsumi-chan says that Master still won't feed us until our debt is paid off. Why do we have bad luck with money, Ban-chan?'  
  
Ban sighed. It was true they did have bad luck with money. In one of their jobs they retrieved the item, however, their co-worker, Kurodo Akabane cut it to pieces. They had a chance of getting whatever they wanted, including 2 million yen, but he, Ban, had messed that up. Ban sighed again and finally spoke, 'Maybe we can get a job that actually pays good money, that won't get screwed up somehow.'  
  
'Um, Ban-chan?' Ginji asked cautiously, 'Why don't we get a part time job?'  
  
'Finding a part time job is like getting a retrieval job,' Ban explained irritably. 'It takes nearly forever to get one. Besides, we will get a retrieval job that pays good money and we won't need a part-time job.' He continued handing out fliers as Ginji whined on the curb.  
  
'Still haven't got a job yet?' a familiar female voice said behind them. This startled them, but they turned around knowing whose voice belonged to. It was Himiko. She was looking at them sympathetically.  
  
'Himiko-san!' Ginji cried jumping up to hug her, but she put her hand up to stop him. 'What brings you to this area?'  
  
'Hevn called me. So I was headed to the Honky Tonk.' She explained. 'She also said for you two to come too. She tried calling, but your cell must have been off or.cut off.'  
  
Ban looked at his cell phone. It wasn't on. 'Kuso. The battery must have died.' He put his cell back in his pocket then looked at Himiko; 'It's never good when Hevn calls people for jobs.'  
  
'But Ban-chan, this could mean we have a job.' Ginji pointed out. 'Plus, Hevn always gets clients with lots of money.'  
  
At this point Ban's eyes lit up. Ginji was right. Hevn always seemed to find jobs with lots of money. However, his face soon fell, 'Then why would she have called Himiko?' He asked, knowing the answer. He sighed, 'It's probably another big job she thinks we can't handle by ourselves.'  
  
'You are both right.' Himiko cut in before Ban could continue ranting. 'She said that there were going to be a few more people on this job. She didn't say how many. Now, shall we go?'  
  
'Why do I have a feeling I know who the people are.' Ban sighed as they all got in his bug and drove to the café.  
  
When they arrived at the café, there were three other people. Ban's "feelings" turned out to be correct. Sitting in a corner booth were Fuuchouin Kazuki of the Strings and Fuyuki Shido the Beast Master. In a darkened corner of the room stood none other than Kurodo Akabane in his usual attire, white gloves, black trench coat and an extremely large black hat.  
  
Ginji shuddered when he saw Akabane. He had never trusted him and he didn't think he ever would. Kurodo Akabane was about as evil as you could get, but at the same time polite.  
  
'Hello Ginji-kun.' He said in his usual polite voice. Ginji cringed. Akabane then turned to Himiko and Ban, 'Good afternoon Lady Poison, Midou- kun.'  
  
'Jackal.' They both said as Ginji and Ban sat across from Shido and Kazuki. Himiko grabbed a stool from the counter and sat at the end of the booth. Akabane still hadn't moved. Just then both Ginji's and Ban's stomach made a disturbing noise. They both smiled embarrassed. 'We haven't eaten for two days.' Ginji complained. Ban hit him on the head again.  
  
Kazuki smiled. 'How about I treat you to a pizza?' Ginji looked at him and smiled with tears of happiness streaming down his face. 'Arigato, Kazu- chan.'  
  
'Yea. Thanks Thread-Spool.' Ban said. Kazuki nodded and asked Natsumi to bring 5 iced teas and a large pizza. Natsumi nodded and grabbed the iced tea first. She then disappeared into the kitchen to get the pizza. 'Where is Hevn-san?' Ginji asked after taking a sip of his iced tea.  
  
'She said that she was coming with the client.' Kazuki said after thanking Natsumi for the pizza. The pizza was barely on the table when Ginji and Ban started to "dig in." Himiko looked on disgusted as Kazuki recovered and continued, 'Hevn mentioned that the client was very upset when she called her. The client also asked Hevn to come with her because she didn't know the area.' Ban and Ginji had gotten down to the last piece in the minute that Kazuki was talking. They both went to grab it, but Himiko had grabbed it first.  
  
Ginji cried, but Ban got angry, 'That was our pizza!' He growled at her. 'You have no right taking the last piece.  
  
'It was either that or we all get fried by Ginji.' She pointed out. Ban opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it again because he knew she was right. He has had experiences with Ginji and the last piece of any food. Ginji usually got upset and let out electricity.  
  
This statement didn't sit too well with Ginji however. 'Himiko-san! I would never-' He began protesting, but never finished because Hevn and a tall woman walked into the café. Hevn was in her usual, attire, which was anything that she could barely fit into. Today was a mini skirt and small blouse. Kazuki and Ginji stood up to allow the client and Hevn to sit down. Hevn took the spot beside Ban where Ginji was sitting and the client sat beside Shido. Akabane finally came to the table and stood between Himiko and Ginji.  
  
Normally Ginji would do his best to move away from Akabane, but this time he hardly noticed. He was too focused on the client's eyes. They were moist, like she was crying. They also looked empty, almost as if her very soul was missing. Ginji's heart broke for her. Even though he didn't know her, he could still feel that something important was missing and they were to get it back.  
  
Hevn finally spoke. 'This is Mrs. Matiko.' She told everyone. She then started to tell everyone who the people around her were, but was cut off by Ban.  
  
'My name is Midou Ban and this,' He pointed to Ginji, 'is my partner, Amano Ginji. Beside you is Fuyuki Shido, Beast Master. On your right is Fuuchouin Kazuki, Master of Strings." He took a breath while the three of them said hello. "Beside him is Lady Poison, Kudo Himiko. And to her right is Dr. Jackal, Kurodo Akabane. You have already met Hevn." He assumed as Mrs. Matiko nodded. Ban then added, ''Ginji and I are the Get Backers. We have almost 100% success rate."  
  
Mrs. Matiko took two pictures from her pocket. 'Then I hope you can get these two things back.' she said in a quiet voice as she handed the pictures to Ban. His eyes widened when he saw the pictures. One was of a child, no more than 8 years old and the other was of a white tiger cub. He passed them on to Shido. Whose eyes also widened, 'The child is mine and the tiger cub is the last of his kind.' The pictures had been passed along to Ginji, who just passed them to Akabane, not taking his eyes off of the woman.  
  
'Why would someone take these?' Kazuki asked as he looked at the pictures. She looked at him. 'Since Albion is a rare, "one of a kind" tiger, he is worth a lot. He is also the last of my families entertaining tigers.' She explained, but before she could continue, Shido interrupted her, slamming his fists on the table angrily.  
  
'Animals are not meant to be used as a form of entertainment.'  
  
'Shut up, sarumashi.' Ban told him.  
  
'It's alright.' Matiko said. 'He is right.' Everyone looked at her surprised, even Shido. 'I have had that feeling for a long time. That is why we were sending him to a private center in Canada where they will teach him what his mother never could.'  
  
Himiko slowly asked what was on everyone's mind. 'W-why couldn't his mother teach him?' The client looked down for a moment then rose her head again, with moist eyes. 'She died after she gave birth to Albion. We are unsure why because she was healthy enough. Our vets are looking over her. Giving her an autopsy to see what went wrong.'  
  
'I'm sorry, Matiko-san.' Ginji sympathetically said. Then added, 'What of the baby? Why did they take her?'  
  
Matiko blew her nose. 'She is the third born in my family. My husband and I have had 2 boys already.'  
  
'What does this have to do with why she was taken?' Ban asked.  
  
'I'm getting to that. It was said by my ancestors," She began, ' "Within the next 2 centuries, only one will female will give birth to a girl that is the third born. She will have emerald-ruby eyes, and a power unknown to those around her. When she turns 21, those powers will awaken and the world could be in danger. The only thing that can calm the power is the power of true love, but her power will be increased with the company of a rare one of a kind tiger that was born of one of our entertaining tigers.' She took a breath when she finished. **A/N: I hope this prophecy thing makes sense.¬_¬**  
  
'How are you so sure that this is the child that they are talking about?' Kazuki asked.  
  
'I have checked our family tree. Of those who have had three or more children, the third child has always been a boy. Every female over the past two centuries who have had three or more children, have had boys as their third child. I am the first to have a girl.' Everyone went silent.  
  
After a few moments, Ginji broke the silence. 'How old is the girl and tiger? And how can you be one hundred percent sure this is the child. Maybe it was a mistake.'  
  
'It is the eyes, Ginji.' Kazuki explained. 'The eyes are a very unnatural color. Like the ones described in the prophecy.' Ginji looked at him confused. He handed the picture to Ginji. This time Ginji looked at the picture, his eyes widened. The girl in the picture, did in fact, have emerald-ruby eyes.  
  
'The girl will be 21 in 1 month. The tiger is 2 months.' Everyone looked at her in confusion. She began to explain. 'They were taken by the same people, but at different times. Our previous tigers weren't rare. They were all orange. That picture of Keiko was the last I got of her. I went to the police, but they gave up looking.' Matiko stopped to take a breath. 'I don't believe she is dead because of the power she is said to have. Someone called Toby Misho took Albion about two weeks ago. He is an animal trainer as well, but he uses the old method of training, whips to make the animals fear him.'  
  
'Why is he an animal trainer if he just abuses them?' Shido asked, getting angry again.  
  
'It is just how some people are, Shido-kun.' Akabane replied speaking for the first time since the greeting he gave Himiko and Ban. 'It is some people's way of feeling powerful. They abuse to gain the fear of the other animal/person.'  
  
Matiko nodded and continued before Shido could argue. 'However, he ignores the fact that using whips to train animals was outlawed in the 40's. Now, I lay my request, will you help get back my daughter and Albion?'  
  
'Before we consider your request, you must tell us what this Misho guy wants with your daughters power.' Ban said.  
  
She hung her head at the question and replied in a whisper, 'I am not entirely sure, but I am afraid to find out. That is why I want you to get her back before he manipulates her into doing his dirty work.'  
  
Ban thought it over before looking across the table at Shido, who nodded. He moved his head to look at the tall figure of Kazuki who nodded as well. He looked into Himiko's eyes after Kazuki nodded. He had a feeling before she even nodded that she would accept after the past she has had. While holding his hat in place, Akabane also nodded as Ban came to him. Ginji was the last that he looked at.  
  
Ginji looked at Matiko. She still had her head down. 'Ginji?' Ban said to his friend as if he was to make the final decision. Ginji turned around to Ban and nodded. He then turned back to Matiko and said, 'Don't worry Matiko-san. The Get Backers will bring back Keiko and Albion for you.'  
  
'This request, has been accepted.' Ban replied afterwards.  
  
'Arigato.' Matiko said. 'I talked to the Emperor before I came here. He is willing to pay 10 million yen to each of you for your success.' She pulled out a package from her bag. 'In there is 30 million as an advanced payment for all of you. He will also pay for all of your accommodations and other expenses.'  
  
'10 million yen!' All but Akabane said.  
  
'Oh right, I forgot to mention. Even though she is a female, she is the heir of the Emperor because he has no sons or daughters. All of my sons have moved away. That is another reason why it is important to get her back.' Everyone's eyes were wide from hearing the new information.  
  
After a while, Kazuki spoke. 'Could this be another reason why he took her?' Matiko shook her head right away. 'No, only myself and the Emperor know.'  
  
'Still, all the more reason to get Keiko-san back.' Ginji said, enthusiastically.  
  
Matiko rose from her seat and bowed to everyone. 'Arigato, everyone.' She turned to Hevn, 'Thank you Hevn-san, for escorting me here.  
  
'You're welcome.' Hevn replied, also rising from her seat. 'I will escort you to your car.'  
  
'Arigato.' Matiko said and bowed to everyone again before saying good- bye and leaving with Hevn. Kazuki and Ginji sat back down. 'Well, this job is certainly different from previous ones.' Ginji commented, then something occurred to him. 'Uh, Ban-chan, how are we suppose to know where he is keeping her?'  
  
'I'm already on it.' A voice replied from behind Kazuki and Shido. They turned around while Ginji and Ban looked over their shoulders. Paul was sitting at a booth with a laptop in front of him. That was the way Paul helped the Get Backers, he looked up information on the bad guy. 'His hideout is on Shikoku Island. It's near Tokushima.'  
  
'Why are most of our jobs so far away?' Ban complained.  
  
'Well, the best way to get there is to drive to Wakayama and catch a ferry to Tokushima.' Paul explained.  
  
'It will take us three days to get to Wakayama.' Himiko pointed out. 'That is with stopping for the nights. Once we get to Wakayama, it will take a day on the ferry.'  
  
'Well, we will only stop tonight, then we can alternate driving.' Ban replied, then looked at everyone. 'Everyone here does know how to drive right?' They all nodded. 'Good.'  
  
Hevn walked back into the café. 'Hevn, we will need reservations at a motel.' Ban told her.  
  
'Which city?' She asked. He thought about it for a moment. 'Right now Nagano. We will decide whether we are going to stop at another city or not later.'  
  
'Okay, 4 rooms. 3 with 2 single beds and 1 single, ne?' She asked.  
  
'Um, Hevn-san. We only need 2 doubles and 2 singles.' Kazuki reminded her.  
  
She looked at him with a clueless expression, 'Why would you think that?'  
  
Ban answered, 'Because there are 5 males and 1 female. Ginji and I will share one room, I am sure Thread-spool and Sarumashi over there can share a room.' They both glared at him before nodding. 'Himiko and Jackal can have their own rooms.'  
  
'You don't think I am going to sit around here and worry about you guys, did you?' she replied. 'No arguments, I am coming. Jackal will be the only one with his own room.'  
  
'But Hevn-san, if we have to fight, we won't be able to protect you.' Ginji brought up.  
  
'I know, that is why I have took lots of different types of martial arts lessons to be able to protect myself.' Everyone gaped at her. She wasn't the kind that usually got her hands dirty. Shido finally spoke. 'Okay, now that we have the defense of Hevn and accommodations settled, what about transportation?'  
  
'We can take my car.' Hevn said. Ban agreed. 'Thread spool and Sarumashi can come with me and Ginji while Jackal and Himiko go with you Hevn.'  
  
'Not possible.' Hevn said shaking her head. 'I can only get two into my car.'  
  
Ginji leaned closer to Ban and whispered, 'Suggest Himiko-san coming with us.' Ban nodded, 'Okay, Himiko can come with us, while Akabane goes with you, Hevn. Himiko can sit in the front.'  
  
'In your dreams Ban.' Himiko stated. 'I am going with Hevn, Jackal can go with you.' This statement brought out Ginji's irresistible puppy face out. 'Please Himiko-chan. You can sit in the back if you want.'  
  
Himiko tried not to look at the adorable brown eyes before her. It was hard, however with them staring straight at her. She looked at him. His eyes were getting moist. He looked so cute and helpless with that face. She felt her heart soften. Ban leaned across the table and whispered to Kazuki and Shido, 'Only Paul can resist that face. I even give into that face.' They both smiled as they nodded their agreement.  
  
She finally smiled and nodded. 'Okay Ginji, You win. I will come with you, but you can sit in the front.' Ginji smiled.  
  
'It can't be helped.' Akabane said, 'I will ride with Hevn then.'  
  
'Great, shall we go?' Hevn suggested. Everyone agreed and headed out to the respected vehicles. Saying good-bye to Natsumi and Paul as they exited. Kazuki paid for the pizzas and drinks before he also left. After he left, Ginji and Ban said good-bye and were headed to the exit before Natsumi spoke.  
  
'Um, Ban-chan? Ginji-san?' She said.  
  
'What is it Natsumi?' Ban asked. She went to her school bag where she kept her key-chains. She grabbed one that resembled a cat. 'Here' He said handing it to Ban. Both his and Ginji's eyes widened.  
  
'Natsumi-chan.' Ginji said. 'We can't take this. It was the last thing your mother gave you. What if we lose it?'  
  
'She shook her head. 'I have faith that you won't lose it. Besides, I believe it to be lucky. And you two need all the luck you can get.' She winked, but tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
'Natsumi.' Ban gave her a hug, which was rare for him to do, then Ginji did as well. 'Thank you.'  
  
'Ginji!' They heard Shido call. 'Coming!' He called back. They said good-bye once more and left the Honky Tonk until who knows when.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
Kiawna: There you have it folks. Chapter 1 up.  
  
Orli: It is the same with her YGO story. No chapter 2 unless she gets reviews.  
  
Kazuki: Isn't that what I said in the beginning?  
  
Orli: your point?  
  
Kazuki: My point is that it is my job to say it.  
  
Kiawna: Aw, are you two fighting over me?  
  
Orli: *open mouth*  
  
Kazuki: *blushes*  
  
Kiawna: Aw, you guys! *sniffs and glomps them both* Orli, you can ask for reviews and Kazuki can.*whispers*  
  
Kazuki: Okay. If you want her to post more.  
  
Orli: You have to review because.  
  
Kazuki: She already has the next chapter and a bit of chapter 3 done. ^^ So,  
  
Orli: Review for her sanity's sake.  
  
Kiawna: Too late for my sanity. Just review because you want more.  
  
Orli: Yea. 


End file.
